Ch 2/TV Listings/24th-30th December 2016
Christmas Eve * 6:00am; '''A Carol's from Ely * '''6:05am; '''The Loud House Christmas Special (US) * '''6:30am; '''It's a SpongeBob Christmas (US) * '''6:55am; Ch 2 Movies: '''Shrek (2001) (US) * '''8:55am; Ch 2 Movies: '''Doug's 1st Movie (1999) (US) * '''10:35am; '''Malachi Tyrus Christmas Special (US) * '''12:05pm; '''The Simpsons Christmas Special (US) * '''12:30pm; '''Royal Military Tattoo 2016 (EK) * '''2:00pm; '''A Carol's from Devon * '''2:05pm; Ch 2 Sports: '''Basketball - Vicnora Knights vs. El Kadsre Snakes * '''4:10pm; '''Rex The Runt (UK) * '''4:20pm; '''The Ghost of Oxford Street (1991) (UK) * '''5:20pm; '''RWBY (US) * '''5:35pm; '''Single By 30 (US) * '''6:00pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''The Wolves of Willoughby Chase (1989) (UK) * '''7:30pm; '''A Carol's from King (EK) * '''8:30pm; '''Re:Joyce (1991) (UK) * '''10:15pm; FINALE: '''Lethal Weapon (US) * '''11:00pm; FINALE: '''The Exorcist (US) * '''11:55pm; Ch 2 Mini Series: '''The Vampyr: A Soap Opera (Part 5) (1993) (UK) * '''12:25am; Ch 2 Movies: '''Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2014) (JP) Christmas Day * '''6:00am; '''A Carol's from Ely * '''6:05am; '''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (US) * '''6:30am; '''Atomic Puppet (CA) * '''6:45am; '''Jamie's Got Tentacles! (EK) * '''7:00am; '''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Christmas Special (FR) * '''7:25am; Ch 2 Movies: '''Madeline (1998) (US) * '''8:50am; Ch 2 Movies: '''The Batman vs. Dracula (2005) (US) * '''10:25am; '''A Carol's from Devon * '''10:30am; Ch 2 Movies: '''How to Eat Fried Worms (2006) (US) * '''12:00pm; '''Rex The Runt (UK) * '''12:10pm; '''El Kadsre Christmas Concert 2016 (EK) * '''1:40pm; '''Murray Perahia in Performance (1991) (UK) * '''3:10pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''The Wizard of Oz (1939) (US) * '''4:50pm; '''The Staggering Year of Ferdinand De Bargos: Review of 2016 (EK) * '''5:20pm; '''Stephen Sondheim's Into the Woods (1991) (US) * '''7:50pm; '''The Queen * '''8:00pm; '''La Clemenza Di Tito (1991) (UK) * '''10:20pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Zero De Conduite (1933) (B&W) (FR) * '''11:00pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''L'Atalante (1934) (B&W) (FR) Boxing Day * '''6:00am;Ch 2 Movies: '''Red Dog (2011) (AU) * '''7:45am; Ch 2 Movies: '''Spy Kids (2001) (US) * '''10:15am; Ch 2 Movies: '''The Smurfs (2010) (US) * '''11:50am; '''The Nightwatchman (1993) (NZ) * '''12:00pm; Ch 2 Sports: '''Grand Prix * '''1:30pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Babette's Feast (1987) (DK) * '''3:10pm; '''Sunday in the Park with George (1991) (US) * '''5:30pm; '''The Stone Flower (1991) (UK) * '''7:30pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Henry V (1989) (UK) * '''9:45pm; Ch 2 Specials: '''Jam FM Music Festival 2016 * '''11:15pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''The Front Page (1974) (US) * '''12:55am;'' Ch 2 Mini Series:'' '''''The Vampyr: A Soap Opera (Part 6) (1993) (UK) Tuesday * '''6:00am; Ch 2 Movies: '''Descendants (2015) (US) * '''7:45am; Ch 2 Movies: '''A Bug's Life (1998) (US) * '''9:30am; Ch 2 Movies: '''After The Wizard (2011) (US) * '''11:25am; '''Animal Planet (2016) (NK) * '''1:00pm; Ch 2 Docos: '''Strand - Under the Dark Cloth (1989) (UK) * '''2:20pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Recess: School's Out (2001) (US) * '''4:00pm; '''Gary Larson's Tales from The Far Side (1994) (US) * '''4:30pm; Ch 2 Specials: '''Coca-Cola Christmas in The Park El Kadsre 2016 (EK) * '''5:30pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''The Ugly Duckling and Me (2006) (UK) * '''7:00pm; '''At Home with Douglas * '''11:00pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Snakes on a Train (2006) (US) Wednesday * '''6:00am; Ch 2 Movies: '''Teen Beach 2 (2015) (US) * '''7:25am; Ch 2 Movies: '''Pokemon The Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (2013) (JP) * '''9:05am; Ch 2 Movies: '''Cars (2006) (US) * '''11:10am; ''Gary Larson's Tales from The Far Side II (1997) (US) * '''12:00pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Tangled (2009) (US) * '''1:45pm; '''The Stone Flower (1991) (UK) * '''3:00pm; '''Songs of Praise El Kadsre (EK) * '''4:35pm; '''Candide (EK) * '''7:00pm; FINALE: '''MyStreet Holiday Special (RM) * '''7:30pm; '''News 2: Reviews 2016 * '''8:30pm; Ch 2 Mini Series: '''Global Report (Part 2) * '''9:30pm; Ch 2 Docos: '''George Michael: WHAM! (2016) (EK) * '''10:30pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Dick Figures: The Movie (2013) (US) * '''12:20am; '''10 Minutes (NK) Thursday * '''6:00am; Ch 2 Movies: '''Cats and Dogs (2001) (US) * '''7:50am; Ch 2 Movies: '''Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2014) (JP) * '''9:35am; Ch 2 Movies: '''Beethoven (1992) (US) * '''10:50am; '''Royal Variety Performance 2016 (UK) * '''12:50pm; '''Madam Butterfly (2016) (EK) * '''2:20pm; '''The Secret Adventures of Tom Thumb (1993) (UK) * '''3:20pm; Ch 2 Docos: '''Dusk the Badger (2016) * '''4:35pm; '''Gaia from The Met (1991) (US) * '''7:15pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Crashware (1993) (EK) * '''9:10pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Almighty Thor (2011) (US) Friday * '''6:00am; Ch 2 Movies: '''Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (2015) (JP) * '''7:50am; Ch 2 Movies: '''Moshi Monsters: The Movie (2013) (US) * '''9:30am; Ch 2 Movies: '''Casper (1995) (US) * '''11:10am; '''Balloon (1991) (UK) * '''11:25am; '''Dancers (2012) (EK) * '''2:30pm; '''Royal Institution Christmas Lectures (EK) * '''3:30pm; '''The Prodigal Son (2016) (NN) * '''4:30pm; NEW: '''MyStreet New Years Party (RM) * '''5:00pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Bionicle VII: Sea of Darkness (1987) (VU) * '''8:00pm; Ch 2 Mini Series: '''Global Report (Part 3) * '''9:00pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Platoon (1986) (US) * '''11:30pm; Ch 2 Specials: '''2016 Vodafone El Kadsre Music Awards (EK) Category:TV listings Category:Fictional TV guide Category:Vicnora Category:2016 Category:TWO2 Category:Lists Category:Television Category:Television in Vicnora Category:2010s